I Hear You're Fine
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Finn broke up with Rachel. Years later, he's engaged to another girl and she takes him to a Rachel Berry concert. Can he forget the past?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by a conversation I had with one of my sisters. I said I didn't think that Rachel and Finn would probably break up for good in season 4. And she told me that our father had said the same thing. This story resulted from that conversation; I promise that there will be a happy ending though. Please, bear with me. Oh! And the title was inspired by the Faith Hill song "Cry".**

**And if you have Twitter, feel free to follow my account "BEyesParker22" for updates on stories and other fun stuff, like playlists to my stories.**

**Disclaimer: ****Sadly, I don't own Glee. Because if I did, the season finale would have SO ended differently and all us Finchels wouldn't have cried.**

**.**

**Prologue**

"_You're breaking up with me?"_

"_I'm holding you back."_

"_You're breaking up with me?" She repeated, fighting back tears._

"_I'm holding you back."_

"_No. . . no you're _NOT_!" She protested. "I thought that you loved me!"_

"_I do," he answered, looking away from her. "That's why I'm breaking off our engagement for good."_

_She shook her head. "You're being ridiculous. Tomorrow, after you've gotten some sleep, you'll see differently. You won't want to break up anymore."_

"_No. . . you're wrong. Tomorrow, I'll still want to break up with you. You don't deserve somebody like me."_

"_But I love you," she whispered. "Doesn't that count for anything?"_

"_Not anymore."_

_Her bottom lip trembled. "You don't love me?"_

"_How do you expect me to answer that?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly. "_Of course _I love you! I already told you that I did!"_

"_Then don't leave!" She begged. "Please—"_

"_Please don't ask me to stay," he said weakly. "Let me go. . . just let me go, because when you love something isn't that what you do? You let it go?"_

_She nodded. "And if it comes back, then it was meant to be."_

"_Let me go," he whispered._

"_Not without a fight," she whispered back._

"_Don't fight," he said. "Just allow this one thing."_

**TBC. . .**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, and the characters to Ryan Murphy and Brad Fulchuck. I'm borrowing them for the summer.**

**Author's Note: Well, I didn't get any reviews on the prologue. But I'm hoping that will change, because a lot of people did put this story on alert. You know who you are, thank you for doing that. . . otherwise I wouldn't have even continued this story.**

**I should tell you one more thing, I usually only write Glee stories in the summertime. . . and after the season finale. My big love is "the Mentalist", which honestly doesn't have a big enough following considering how fabulous it is.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter. . . try not to hate on Finn's fiancée too much. Yes, her name is Lucy. But for the diehard Gleeks, I wasn't copying ****Quinn's old name, I was thinking about "While You Were Sleeping" with Sandra Bullock.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"Open mine now!" Lucy White said, sliding an envelope towards her fiancé with a huge grin on her face.

Finn Hudson nodded and cleared his throat as he did what she asked. His mouth dropping open when he saw exactly what the envelope held. "Luce!"

"She's playing Lima Heights Theater this weekend," Lucy replied. "You own all her CDs and live concert DVDs, so I thought that you might like to actually see her live and in person."

"You told me that they were all sold out though!"

"I work at a radio station, remember?" Lucy reminded him. "They want me to go and try to get her to come on my show for an interview with her while she's in town for the weekend. I pulled a few strings and got an extra ticket for my favorite man."

"You shouldn't have!"

"But I wanted to because I know how much you love her."

_You really have no idea_, Finn thought to himself as he stuffed the tickets back in the envelope.

The truth of the matter was that Rachel was one of his best kept secrets. Lucy didn't know that at one point he had been engaged to the famous singer, in fact she didn't even know they had ever dated. The only girls from his past that he had ever told her about were Quinn and Santana, but then again, the only significance they had really had in his life were driving him to Rachel's arms.

"Are you okay Finn?" Lucy asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling at her. "Thank you for the tickets, I really appreciate them sweetie."

She beamed. "I thought that you would!"

"I can't wait to go and see her," Finn said for good measure as he tried to figure out a way in the back of mind to get out of having to go backstage for the meet and greet with Rachel later. There was no way that he could see her again, not after the way things had ended between them.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lucy asked again, her face concerned.

Finn smiled again. "I'm _fine_; I'm just trying to figure out where to take you before the show that night."

"We could just eat at my house. It's _free_ if we actually meet at home," Lucy said, giggling.

"But I _like_ treating you to things," Finn told her. "You're my favorite girl."

Puck rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Mostly to remind him that there were other people at the house, and mostly to stop the flow of words coming from his best friend's mouth.

"Shut up man!" Finn whispered, nudging him in the ribs.

"Is there something you wanna say Noah?" Lucy asked, shooting him a look of mock disapproval.

"Just that everything was delicious _Luce_," he replied as he beamed at her. "But Quinn and I really have to get home now. We're close to the due date now, and the doctor says that she should be in bed by a reasonable time."

Lucy's face fell. "But we haven't even had cake yet."

"Save us a piece," Quinn suggested with a smile as she rested her hand over her expanding tummy.

Kurt took this as his opportunity to jump up. "I have to go too. Rehearsals for _Wicked_ start tomorrow, and my train for New York leaves in an hour."

"I really wish that you'd stay Kurt," Lucy said.

"Next time," he promised, blowing her an air kiss, before turning to his stepbrother with a grin. "Happy Birthday Finn, I hope you have a fabulous time at the Rachel Berry concert."

"Thanks. . ." Finn said.

"Happy Birthday Finn," Quinn echoed as Puck helped her to her feet and into her sweater, she turned to Lucy. "And thank you for having us over tonight."

"No problem," Lucy said.

"Mom, dad. . . are you leaving too?" Finn asked.

"We really should," Carol answered, giving Burt a sideways glance. "But everything was lovely Lucy. Thank you for opening your home to us this evening."

"I don't think your friends and family like me very much!" Lucy proclaimed when she had closed the door behind the last of their guests.

Finn stared at the chocolate cake in front of him. "They like you okay."

"I don't want them to like me okay Finn! I want them to _love _me, okay! This relationship is going to be forever, and I don't want it to be miserable."

"They like you Lucy!" Finn snapped. "You don't always have to take things so personally!"

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not in the mood to argue," Finn said, getting to his feet. "I have to open the shop for Burt tomorrow, and I still have a car that isn't finished yet. Maybe I'll just go too."

"I'm sorry Finn," Lucy said quietly. "I just want the people in your life to accept that I'm going to be in your life."

"And they have. . ." Finn replied, trailing off, not wanting to bring up Rachel. Not here, not now, not with the tickets to her concert right at his elbow.

There was no way Lucy would understand what he had with Rachel. There was no way she would understand Rachel. She might even feel inferior to his ex-fiancée (Lucy always felt inferior, it was just who she was.)

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Lucy asked, looking at him as she started to clear off the table.

Finn glanced at his cake. "What I'm not telling you is how much I'm looking forward to having a piece of your cake. It looks delicious."

She beamed. "I'll go get a knife."

And Finn sighed in relief, another potential disastrous conversation averted. He knew that he would have to tell her about Rachel sooner or later, but he would have plenty of time to think about what he said when the time came up.

**TBC. . .**

**Author's Note II:**

**Please tell me what you think of this. The story alerts are FANTASTIC! But I need feedback, even if it is just to tell me how terrible this is. I'll try and get into this community a little bit this summer, if that helps anything.**

**And don't forget about my fan fiction Twitter account, BEyesParker22.**

**Next time, Rachel will show up! With some 'friendship/womance' between her and Quinn, stay tuned!**

**Holly, 6/15/2012_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shout-Outs: Guest, emma217, Loveydoveyface, FinchelFever33, FinchelLoveHearts, anon, sspude4, lanajie20, and meggypoo831 for reviewing Chapter 1, the feedback was SO appreciated.**

**And to everybody who put me on alert, there are too many to name, but thanks for thinking to do at least that.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I own nothing. Except my mistakes and my fan fiction ideas.**

**Author's Note I:**

**This update is painfully overdue. I had a very hectic week last week for one, I participated in my church's Vacation Bible School, and by Friday I was sick with a cold. I'm still sick now, but this story has been weighing on my mind. All I can say is, this is probably a little disappointing.**

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel, over here!" Quinn Puckerman called, waving to her through the crowded train station.

Rachel Berry's face lit up when she saw her friend and she scurried over to her, throwing her arms around her when they finally met each other.

"You look wonderful!" Rachel exclaimed, standing back to look at her friend.

"I look pregnant," Quinn replied, shaking her head and smiling slightly. "I'm swollen and blotchy."

"No," Rachel said shaking her head. "No, you look _beautiful_. Every inch of you is glowing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Miss Tony nominee!"

Rachel sighed and shook her head as she followed Quinn to the train station nomination. "But I didn't win."

"So! A nomination is still a nomination!" Quinn replied. "You have years to win a Tony, and I'm certain that you'll win one."

"Okay, enough small talk. . . I need to know, I want to know about—"

"Finn?" Quinn finished for her, looking at Rachel as she slipped her sunglasses on.

"How is he? Is he happy with Lucy, or are things rough between them? Does he ever talk about me—?"

"He's fine, I think that he's happy with Lucy but appearances can be deceiving, and no. . . he never talks about you. But he thinks about you," Quinn answered. "He has every single CD you've ever made, including the CD and DVD concert packs."

"So Lucy doesn't know about me?"

"She knows who you are," Quinn replied. "In fact she's the one that's interviewing you for the local radio station this week. But she doesn't know that you and Finn have a history."

Rachel's face fell slightly. "He hasn't told her about me?"

"I don't think so, and the rest of us don't think it's our place to tell her about you," Quinn said as she searched her purse for her car keys. "Believe me though; there are moments that I would love to tell her about you and Finn."

Rachel sighed and fiddled with her necklace. "And you said that his new fiancée is the one interviewing me?"

Quinn nodded as she pulled her keys out of her bag and waved them in the air triumphantly. "Come on, let's go to Breadsticks and get something to eat, you look like you're starving."

"I don't want her to interview me Quinn," Rachel said, not budging from her spot. "I don't think I'll be able to look at her without thinking over and over that she has what belonged to me at one time. That she has the one person I want more than any other person on this planet. And I know that I'm going to hate her right off the bat. Can't somebody else do the interview?"

"I don't think so," Quinn answered, waving her into the car. "Finn says this interview is the one that will shoot her career through the roof. Her program might even get syndicated if the interview with you goes well."

"Good for her," Rachel said dryly.

"I should warn you, he's going to be at your concert too. Lucy got an extra ticket and she gave it to him for his birthday."

Rachel's face dropped open and she shook her head. "No, I don't think I'll be able to see him again."

Quinn sighed and took a few steps towards her, she wrapped her fingers around Rachel's arm and led her to the car, inserting her into the passenger seat before climbing into the driver's side of the vehicle. She glanced at her friend and started to talk as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know you feel that way now Rache—"

"I haven't seen him since he ended things between us," Rachel interrupted. "Ever since then, my heart's been broken. I don't think I could take it, seeing him would make it hurt all over again. Maybe I'll just give everybody their money back and spend the night in bed."

"The girl I used to know wouldn't run away from a challenge," Quinn replied. "The girl that I used to know would face it head on, and maybe even try to win Finn back in the process."

"I'm not that girl anymore," Rachel answered. "I have everything that I've ever wanted, and I've fought tooth and nail for it. . . but none of it matters."

Quinn frowned. "What's up with the defeatist attitude Rachel? So? Finn broke your heart, cry me a river. He's done it dozens of times before and you never took it too hard, sure you were upset for a couple of weeks, but you always picked yourself up and dusted yourself off. You always let Finn know that you were over him, and that you were going to do what you wanted to do. Do it again."

"You're right," Rachel replied, but Quinn could tell that the brunette's heart wasn't all in it.

Quinn took a deep breath and drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for a stoplight to turn from red to green. There were a million more things that she wanted say, but she didn't because none of them would be helpful. Instead she opted to turn the radio on, switching it from her husband's rock & roll station to something soothing and classical.

An opera that Quinn had forgotten the name of filled the silent spaces between her and Rachel.

Rachel closed her eyes and began to mouth the words of the song, moving her head with the swell of the notes.

Quinn turned the music up a bit more and decided that there would be plenty of time to talk later, for now she'd just let Rachel brood in musical silence.

**TBC. . .**

**.**

**Author's Note II:**

**Reviews are great, drop one and tell me what you thought if you feel like it. Next chapter should have Finn and Rachel face-to-face for the first time, but I'm not making any promises. I don't want to disappoint you if it doesn't work out that way.**

**Love,**

**Holly 7/1/2012_**


End file.
